Serviré la comida
by Athaeris
Summary: ¿Que secreto ocultará?  *** FUE UN RETO*** UA


_**Si, si... me demoré mucho en entregar este reto... creo que debí publicarlo el.. ¿ 8 de enero? lo lamento pero no sabía como escribierlo... además que me dolía pensar en esa pareja... pero aquí esta... y al final... hasta me gustó escribirlo...**_

_**PD: no esperen que tendrá un final feliz**_

_**Disclaimer... los personajes no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a sus respectivoa autores...**_

* * *

-Siéntate… serviré la cena en unos momentos-

-No creía que supieras cocinar-

-Digamos que me gusta alimentarme por mi cuenta-

-Claro-

Duncan se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacó un envase que contenía carne, lo cortó en trozos, y se acercó a la estufa dispuesto a cocinar. Mientras tanto cortaba verduras. Terminó de preparar la comida y la sirvió en dos platos, una para sí y otra para su novia.

-Cocinas excelente ¿Cuál es tu secreto?-

-¡Nah! No tengo ninguno, quizás se deba a los ingredientes que uso-

-Como sea-

Gwen odiaba la cocina, alguna vez lo intentó, pero después del incidente con el eucalipto prefiere mantenerse lo más lejos de eso y todo lo relacionado.

Duncan se paró y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A ver una película de…- Lo interrumpieron.

-¿De terror?- Gwen sonrió.

-Si…-

-Entonces yo también quiero ir-

-Como quieras-

Ambos llegaron al cine. Duncan bajo del carro (En el que iban) y antes de que ayudara a Gwen a bajarse, ella lo hizo por su propia cuenta.

Duncan caminó hacia la entrada, para comprar boletos, cuando una mano lo jaló.

-¡SÉ QUE TÚ TIENES ALGO QUE VER!-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE! ¡SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE FUE A TU CASA!-

-Pero yo…-

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¡DIME!-

La gente que caminaba cerca de ellos se detuvieron producto de la bulla y prestaron atención a lo que sucedía.

-Bridgette, estoy tan triste como tú por la desaparición de mi mejor amigo, pero no ando echándole la culpa a los demás- Duncan la trató de calmar.

-¡NO TRATES DE FINGIR CONMIGO!- Bridgette cayó de rodillas –Sé que tú le hiciste algo-Comenzó a llorar.

-¿Duncan? ¿Dónde estás?- Gwen lo estaba buscando hasta que divisó a su ex-amiga- Oh, Bridgette ¿Por qué lloras?-

-¡A ti no te importa por qué lloro!- Bridgette se paró y le dirigió una mirada furiosa- No me sorprendería que tú también tuvieras algo que ver, después de todo tú también eres una traidora-

-Hey, no le hables así-

-Yo le hablo a la gente como quiera- Al parecer la dulce Bridgette había dejado de existir.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Gwen no había vuelto a hablar con Bridgette al terminar TDWT, lo único que podía saber de ella era por medio de Duncan, que aún mantenía contacto con Geoff –No eres la misma de hace años ¿Cuándo cambiaste?-

-No tienes derecho de reprocharme por mi cambio, después de todo, lo mismo me pregunto de ti, traicionando a tu supuesta amiga, robándole el novio y rompiéndole el corazón a la persona que más te amo, que por cierto aun piensa en ti- Bridgette suspiró –Además la razón de que este así es porque… la razón no te importa… y tú- Ella giró al vista hacia a Duncan –Esto no se quedará así, aunque tenga que matarte- Se alejó rápidamente.

-Duncan…-

-Nos perderemos la película, vámonos antes de que empiece-

-Pero…-

-¡VAMONOS!.. Luego te lo explico-

-Está bien-

Gwen estaba muy preocupada. Aunque no era la primera vez que Bridgette la trataba así, recordaba la vez en que en el aftermath el tema era el rompimiento de ella y Trent. De todos modos ella podía reconocer en los ojos de Bridgette una mirada perdida, como si estaría sin esperanzas.

La película terminó sin ningún imprevisto, y según ellos 2 fue demasiado aburrida. Bueno… no es que ellos hayan prestado al debida atención, después de todos estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos.

-Ahora cuéntame-

-¿No lo has visto en las noticias?-

-La verdad es que no, porque… me sentía cansada de que me tomaran de tema en muchos programas y un día enojada, lancé la TV por la ventana-

-Oh, ya veo… Bueno, te pondré al tanto: Geoff ha desaparecido y no se sabe nada deél Bridgette me echa la culpa de eso y cree que yo le hice algo y…-

-No le hiciste algo ¿Verdad?-

-NO, yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo que lo perjudique-

-Te-te creo-

Por alguna razón Gwen desconfiaba de la palabra de Duncan, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Gwen prefería dejar de pensar en eso y pensar en otra cosa ¿En qué? No tenía idea, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Ambos caminaban por la calle, y a pesar del intento de Gwen de poner su mente en otra cosa, no podía, lo que le había dicho Bridgette le había dolido, más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Los días pasaron, y el hecho parecía haber sido prácticamente olvidado.

Gwen por más que quería de sobremanera a su ex-mejor amigo, actual novio, no podía evitar sentir tal desconfianza.

El Duncan que ella conocía no le mentiría, no a ella. Pero ese hombre no era el mismo, su mirada era diferente y ella, que antes sabía cuándo engañaba a alguien, ya no estaba segura de nada.

El aura que rodeaba a Duncan era escalofriante, aunque Gwen no era quien para quejarse de eso, después de todo ella no tiene el aura más cálida que digamos.

Gwen no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Había algo que la hacía sentir incómoda, e iba a descubrir que era.

-¿Gwen?, hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Nada, yo… pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte-

-Bueno, pasa-

Duncan sabía que Gwen jamás pasaría sólo para saludar, algo le ocultaba.

-Duncan ¿Tienes agua? Dame un poco-

-Claro que sí, espera-

La típica excusa del vaso de agua, demasiado obvio ¿Será que no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente? O simplemente era su imaginación y Gwen no tenía un plan maquiavélico que podría ponerlo al descubierto.

Duncan le trajo el pedido vaso de agua.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- A pesar de no estar convencido, no iba a ser descortés con su novia.

-Eee… ¿Cuál fue la última película de terror que viste?- Rápida improvisación.

-Quizás la que vimos juntos ayer en el cine- Era la respuesta más obvia.

-Oh claro, fue muy… sangrienta-

-Sí, y muy escalofriante- Mentira, ninguno vio la película, ninguno sabia de que se trataba, ambos estaban demasiado concentrados pensando en otra cosa, pero desenmascarar al otro, era dejarse al descubierto también, era un riesgo que no estaban dispuestos a tomar.

…Silencio…

Un silencio muy incómodo inundó la sala.

Gwen esperó y esperó, había puesto un somnífero en el vaso de su novio cuando él se fue al baño. Duncan cerró los ojos. Gwen estaba feliz, tenía unas horas para investigar la casa.

-Habitación de Duncan: nada extraño, bueno, nada extraño aparte de la araña denominada "scruffy"

-Baño del 2° piso: nada limpio y tinte verde derramado por todos lados.

-Baño del 1° piso: extrañamente limpio y… un piercing en el piso.

-Cocina: verduras y carne guardadas en envases blancos, aceite derramado.

-Comedor: canicas tiradas.

-Sala: Duncan dormido.

Había varios cuartos vacíos no encontró nada sospechoso, sólo le faltaba buscar en el sótano.

¿Sótano? Siempre en las películas el asesino escondía a su víctima en **el sótano** (o en el jardín), era claro que Duncan era un experto en esa materia, pero Duncan… ¿Un asesino? **NO** claro que él jamás haría algo así…. _¿o sí?_

Gwen bajo lentamente por la terrorífica escalera. Tocó la pared, se sentía húmeda. Con las manos buscó algún interruptor. Lo encontró. Lo prendió. Típico foco intermitente.

…Nada…

¿Todo fue producto de su imaginación? ¿Ahí no había nada?

No… no… había algo más…. Pero ¿Qué? No encontraba forma de demostrar su teoría…

Caminó observando cuidadosamente…. Pero no había nada… al menos nada fuera de lo normal…

-Un momento… ¿Una librería? Duncan no lee, mucho menos LIBROS, hasta parece… la típica forma de esconder un pasaje secreto en las películas… no creo que Duncan sea tan poco original ¿O sí?... de ser así, uno de estos libros debe ser una palanca- Gwen movió texto por texto, hasta que uno dio- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?-

-Gwen…- Una voz se escuchó en la sala- Gwen ¿Dónde estás?-

Quizás por rápido reflejo o por estupidez, Gwen entró al pasadizo y la biblioteca se cerró delante de ella.

Fue tan inteligente como besarse con el novio de su amiga en el baño de confesiones con la puerta abierta y luego esperar que nadie se entere. Sí ese tipo de acciones ingeniosas, se le están haciendo costumbre.

Estaba oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para que le impidiera ver. A lo lejos vio un refrigerador, ¿Qué hacía un refrigerador ahí? Se acercó rápidamente. Estiró su mano. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo….

…Dolor…

…Sintió un terrible dolor en el estómago… y…

…Sangre…

Cayó de rodillas al piso, tocó su vientre y lo vio… la punta de un cuchillo sobresalía…

La apuñalaron por la espalda.

-Lo lamento, no quería que acabara así… pero… Ya sabes mi secreto, y no creo que estés dispuesta a guardarlo….- Se escuchaba una profunda tristeza en su voz-

-Parece, que no me conoces muy bien después de tanto tiempo… yo no habría dicho nada…-

Gwen cayó muerta al piso.

…

Duncan levantó el cuerpo sin vida de Gwen y la decapitó. La cabeza la puso en el congelador del sótano, junto a la cabeza de Geoff, la de Bridgette y la de Courtney…

El cuerpo lo cortó y lo puso en envases blancos que guardó sin mucho cuidado en la nevera de la cocina… y en la noche… sirvió la cena….

*****Fin******


End file.
